The Game of Courage
by catholicorprotestant
Summary: Alfred always wanted to be a hero and save the world, so he became a fighter pilot. He comes back from war to share a night with the love of his life, Kiku. Oneshot. AmeriPan. Human AU. Smut


_**Ameripan based off an otp prompt on Tumblr with a twist. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Kiku had sat down to yet another evening alone. His heart longed desperately for that man who lit up in life. His ached to catch a glimpse of those sapphire blue eyes or a flash of that contagious smile. His fingers itched to run through the golden blond hair that reminded him so much of sunshine. But no, he would have to wait. Alfred wasn't coming back any time soon. The orders had been vague. He had been deployed to fight in a war he wasn't quite sure he believed in anymore, but Kiku knew that his Alfred was determined to be the hero no matter what.

The man sighed and flipped on the television. He was wearing Alfred's sweatshirt that still smelled of him. If Kiku was being honest, he didn't take it off. Every evening when he got home from work, he'd pull the black garment on, curl up on the couch where they spent their evenings, watch a war or super hero movie (Alfred's favorites), before going to sleep on Alfred's side of the bed.

Tonight the movie was Batman. The Japanese man was distracted tonight though. He hadn't heard from Alfred in two days. The pilot always called him. Kiku's mind wandered to the darkest scenarios. What if he had been shot down? What if Alfred was dead? Worse, what if he was suffering a slow and agonizing fate at the hands of the enemies? The man tried desperately to push the thoughts out of his mind and focus on the movie, but the more he tried to focus the more he was reminded of Alfred and the further his mind wandered. A tear slipped down his cheek.

Kiku switched of the movie and hugged a pillow to his chest. He couldn't believe it had been a year since he'd kissed those always smiling lips and been held in those strong protective arms. It was almost too much.

"Why'd you turn it off? You were just getting to the good part!" a familiarly cheerful voice whined from behind Kiku. The man froze. There was no way he heard correctly. "You never were one for these types, babe." Two strong arms wrapped around Kiku's shoulders. He turned around and was greeted with the brightest smile. The American man's eyes stood out against the blue Air Force uniform that was decorated in metals.

Kiku jumped up and hugged Alfred tightly. He couldn't believe he was home. He had to be dreaming. There was no way he would have come home and not told him. Alfred knew Kiku wasn't one for surprises, but Kiku knew how much Alfred loved to surprise him. Their lips pressed together gently.

"You came home," Kiku whispered as his eyes ran over his lover's face, studying it, memorizing any new features or details. He wasn't able to find a thing. Alfred was just as cheerful and lovely as the day they met.

"Of course! I told you that I'd come back. See, you just have to trust me." Alfred let out a laugh and pulled Kiku by the waist to him. Their bodies pressed together and they kissed sweetly. Kiku could feel the strong muscular body under the uniform and he felt himself long for him.

"You know you shouldn't surprise me. I was worried sick!" Kiku pouted, staring up at the man with his near black eyes. Alfred chuckled softly.

"Man, Kiku, dude, I told you I am invinsible. Nothing bad can happen to me. Heroes never die."

"You're stupid if you believe that," Kiku stated, his face serious as usual.

"Aw, come on, Kiku, I'm sorry. I love you and I thought how amazing would it be if I could surprise you? I think I did a pretty good job of that myself. Now," Alfred ran a hand up Kiku's shirt and gave him a flirty smirk, "what do you say we get reacquainted?"

"I've been thinking about it." Kiku pressed his lips against Alfred's.

Alfred picked up the smaller man and carried him to the room. He laid him on the bed before gently laying on top of him. His lips traveled down the man's neck as he suckled gently. He felt Kiku's delicate fingers releasing the buttons of his uniform. Before long, the men were both shirtless. Alfred's kisses traveled and explored every inch of the man's skin. He smiled softly as Kiku's ragged breathing.

Kiku's body was alive with desire and longing. He desperately wanted to feel his boyfriend inside him, loving him the way only Alfred knew how. He was ready for his guards to come crashing down in the fashion that he reserved for his pilot. Kiku pulled Alfred's face back to his and flipped over so that he was laying on top of the larger man.

The Japanese man trailed kisses down Alfred's muscular torso trailing down, down. He reached his target and nipped lightly at the man's inner thighs. Alfred's breathing caught. Kiku glanced at him with his large eyes and smiled gently to see those seas of blue staring at him. His heart skipped a beat. Slowly at first, the man trailed kisses up the shaft of Alfred's penis. He opened his mouth and took him the man into his mouth, sucking and licking gently. He bobbed his head a bit and glanced at Alfred who was letting out small hisses. He was biting his fist watching as Kiku sucked him harder and harder until he released the tension.

Kiku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked back to his partner. Alfred was panting, his cheeks flushed. He winked.

"Fuck, Kiku. I forgot how good you are at that."

"I've been practicing. Popsicles have found a permanent place onto the grocery list." The comment caused the American to laugh in his signature boisterous style.

Alfred rolled back onto his lover and kissed the smaller man for a moment before pulling away and slipping a few fingers in the Japanese man's mouth. Kiku sucked on them, running his tongue over each one. Alfred kissed Kiku's neck to keep the momentum. Alfred removed his fingers from Kiku's mouth and slipped a finger inside. Kiku's gasped at the old, familiar feeling. It had been so long. Alfred moved the finger in and out, massaging the man. Kiku let out a moan as Alfred slipped in another finger. He began to scissor until Kiku relaxed before he slipped in a third. He massaged and thrust his fingers in and out of the man who was squirming and panting by the time Alfred pulled his fingers out. Kiku huffed at the sudden emptiness.

Alfred positioned Kiku gently on his stomach and straddled the man's thighs. Kiku breathed heavily, his body begging to be entered. He heard the foil of the condom package being torn open and waited a moment before he felt Alfred at the puckered entrance.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yes," Kiku answered.

Slowly Alfred pressed in. Kiku's breathing increased as he felt himself being filled once more. He had missed this closeness. Slowly Alfred pulled back and began thrusting. After a moment Kiku let out a moan as Alfred hit his prostate. Alfred smirked before speeding up his thrusting, repeatedly hitting the man's spot.

Kiku screamed with pleasure and ecstasy. Alfred's thrusting grew faster and harder until Kiku felt himself start to lose control. His body surged as he orgasmed, Alfred fucking his way through it as best as he could. He buried himself deep inside his boyfriend before letting himself release.

Alfred pulled out and threw the used condom in the trash before licking away every inch of Kiku's spilled semen. He kissed the man, pulling him tightly against him. He stared into those dark eyes, the only eyes he ever needed.

"I love you," Alfred smiled.

"I love you too." Kiku cuddled into Alfred's chest and sighed. He never wanted to move. He wanted to stay like this forever and never let Alfred go. He looked up and brushed his lips against the American's.

The two kissed sweetly for a bit before just lying in each other's arms talking about how life had been. They talked of the future, of the home they would buy and the kids they would adopt. The future seemed so bright, so beautiful. Kiku blinked one last time, but his eyelids were too heavy to open them again.

* * *

Kiku stared at the coffin draped in the flag Alfred loved so much as he stood next to Alfred's sobbing brother and parents. His body was numb. How could this be happening? How could this be true? The memory had been so real. Alfred had been there, holding him. They had made love and planned their future. _He had been here a week ago._ He knew he hadn't dreamt it. It had all been to real to be a dream. Had it really only been a week since Kiku's heart had shattered and his life had been turned upside down?

"Kiku…Kiku, Alfred…Alfred's dead." The sound of Arthur's voice on the phone the morning after Alfred's return haunted Kiku's head now.

He had woken up to find himself fully dressed in the track pants and Alfred's sweatshirt he had worn the night before, the room spotless, and Alfred missing. He had assumed that Alfred had picked up the room and redressed him before going to make breakfast. Alfred had always woken up before Kiku who would always wake up to a full breakfast on the table and Alfred's shining eyes and glowing smile always greeted him. He was used to a morning kiss before he sat down to the meal. He had missed it after Alfred had been deployed.

Fighter jets flew over the gathering in the missing man formation. Kiku hated the sound of the planes now. Alfred died in one. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He felt Alfred's brother, Matthew, put an arm around him. It was no comfort. He felt himself tense as the guns were fired in a salute for the fallen man, Kiku's fallen angel. The honor guard took the flag and folded it before walking over to where they stood. It was presented to Alfred's father. Arthur took it as he tried to control the tears that pour down his face.

_This wasn't happening, _Kiku told himself. As Kiku watched Alfred be lowered into the ground, Taps played in the background. Kiku felt about to collapse. It was over. He would never see those blue eyes sparkle as they laid on him again. Forever lost was that brilliant smile that caused Kiku's heart to skip a beat. The sunshine of Alfred's blond hair had finally set. Nothing was left but memories.

* * *

_**I'm sorry. Don't hate me for the ending. Please review!**_


End file.
